Know Your Stars
by AnimeLover002
Summary: This is a very funny interview with the pokemon stars. Note: The narrator doesn't have a name.


**Narrator: First Up is Stupid, Ugly Misty from Stupid Vile!!!!**

**Misty: I'M NOT STUPID!!!!!!!**

**Narrator: Know your stars, know your stars... Misty Eats Socks.**

**Misty: NO I DON'T I HATE SOCKS AND I DON'T EAT THEM!!!!!**

**Narrator: Misty is in love with Gary.**

**Misty: I do not I love Ash!!**

**Ash walking on the stage.**

**Ash: I DO NOT LIKE YOU, I LIKE HIKARI!!!**

**Misty sobbing instantly**

**Narrator: Now you know Misty eats socks and Ash does not like her**

**(End Scene)**

**Narrator: Next, is May**

**May: ASH DOES NOT LIKE ME, HE LIKES HIKARI!!!!!!!! (May started to cry)**

**Narrator: Know your stars, know your stars... May eats her Pokemon**

**May: I DO NOT, I LOVE MY POKEMON!!!**

**Narrator: No you don't...and when you don't eat them your Brother does.**

**May cries**

**Narrator: Now you know, May.**

**May: NO THEY DON'T!!!!!!!**

**Narrator: Yes they do you pokemon eater.**

**May cries**

**Narrator: Next, is Ash**

**Ash: My Hikari is sooooooooo beautiful.**

**Narrator: Know your stars, know your stars, Ash does not like Hikari.**

**Ash: Don't say that about my beloved Hikari.**

**Narrator: Well, she does not like you, she hates your guts. She loves your rival Gary Oak.**

**Ash: Don't say that about my beloved Hikari. She does not like that ugly creep.**

**Narrator: Now you know Ash's...WAY TOO MUCH LOVE FOR LOVE WITH HIS ANNOYING LOVE OBSSESSTION FOR HIS STUPID UGLY GIRLFRIEND, HIKARI. (Pants for 5 hours)**

**F****I****V****E****H****O****U****R****S****L****A****T****E****R**

**Ash: DON'T CALL MY BELOVED HIKARI STUPID AND UGLY! (Finds the Narrator and beats him up)**

**Narrator: Next is Gary Oak from Pallet Town don't beat me up!!!**

**Gary: I'm so JEALOUS of Ash! He got the most beautiful girl in the entire world!!!!!**

**Narrator: Know your stars, know your stars...Gary loves to beat up people even his own grandpa!!!!!!!**

**Gary: I'm going to challenge Ash to a Pokemon battles and whoever wins gets Hikari.**

**Narrator: Gary loves Misty Waterflower!**

**Gary: NO I DON'T I LIKE HIKARI AND KNOW ONE WILL GET HER (laughs evilly)**

**Narrator: Now you know Gary Oak.**

**Narrator: Next, up is Max, May stupid young brother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Max: I'M NOT STUPID YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Narrator: Know your stars, know your stars... Max wants May to be his girlfriend.**

**Max: I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Narrator: Sure you don't. (He really does)**

**Max: NO, I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Narrator: Now you Max's love for his sister May.**

**Max: NO THAT'S NOT TRUE! I LOVE MY SISTER, BUT AS A SISTER, NOT A GIRLFRIEND, LIKE ASH!**

**Narrator: DON'T REMIND ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Narrator: NEXT UP IS... TEAM TWIRP AND TWIRPETTE**

**Jessie: HEY! I'M NOT A TWIRPETTE!!!!**

**James: YEAH!!!!! AND I' NOT A TWIRP!**

**Narrator: Know your stars, know your stars... Jessie is in love with James.**

**James: Okay, you caught me. I DO LOVE JESSIE!!!**

**Jessie: EWWW!!!! I HATE YOU, NERD!!! I'M RUNNING AWAY FROM YOU, NERD!!!!!!!!! BY THE WAY... YOU'RE A NERD, NERD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Narrator: Now you know, James is a Nerd!!!! (Laughs)**

**Narrator: NEXT IS THE GIRL-CRAZY PERSON!!!**

**Brock: Are you a girl?**

**Narrator: Yes, I am the most cutest girl in Kanto.**

**Brock: Can I have your phone number?**

**Narrator: Okay, my number is 555. I got you. Again, my number is 555.I got you.**

**Brock: Wanna go out on a date?**

**Narrator: I'M BOY! I TRICKED YOU! YOU ARE STUPID! MY NUMBER SAID 555. I GOT YOU, THAT MEANS I TRICKED YOU!**

**Brock: Oh.**

**Narrator: Now you know, I tricked Brock and it was awesome!**

**Narrator: NEXT IS BRENDAN**

**Brendan: I'M JELLOUS OF ASH! I HATE HIM! I WANNA KILL HIM FOR TAKING THE MOST BEATIFUL GIRL IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!!**

**May: HEY! YOU SAID I WAS THE MOST BEATIFUL GIRL IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!!**

**Brendan: SORRY!**

**May: I HATE YOU, I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU, YOU UGLY, WHITE-HAIRED GEEK!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Narrator: I'm not a geek.**

**May: Oooooook.**

**Narrator: Now you know, Brendan's love life has now ended**

**Narrator: Next is Paul! (Laughs at Paul name)**

**Paul: MY NAME IS NOT FUNNY AND I HATE HIKARI!!! SHE SAID I WAS VERY CREUL TO MY POKEMON AND ALSO SAID I WAS UGLY!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL KILL HER ONE DAY!!!!!**

**Ash: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ash got on stage and beat Paul up with a stick, while people were chanting "Don't Arrest Ash!" over and over again.**

**Narrator: Now you Know, Paul got beat up with a stick, by Ash! **

**BACKSTAGE OF Know Your Stars!**

**Hikari: Should I wear the Pink one or the Blue one? What do you think Piplup?**

**Piplup: Piplup, Pip Pip. (I'll be right back)**

**Hikari: Ok.**

**Piplup: Pip, Pip.**

**Espeon: ...**

**Hikari: Wow, I like it. (Mixed Pink and Blue)**

**Piplup: Pip! (Thanks)**

**Narrator: OUR LAST PERSON IS, HIKARI!!!**

**Hikari: Hi.**

**Narrator: Know your stars, know your stars... Hikari Loves Ash and Ash Loves Her Back.**

**Hikari: Well... OK IT'S TRUE! I DO LOVE ASH!**

**Ash: I love you to, Hikari.**

**Hikari: Oh Ash! (Hikari runs to Ash and passionately kisses Ash on the lips)**

**Narrator: Now you know, that I am VERY VERY HAPPY (Don't ruin my happiness) that Ash and Hikari are together!**

**THE END!!**


End file.
